Electronic device housings are often mounted to a DIN rail. In an example, a power supply is detachably mounted to a DIN rail in a manner which resists unintentionally loosening the housing from the DIN rail, yet permits easy removal for repair or replacement. The housing includes a mechanism for attaching the electronic device to the DIN rail. To reduce the inadvertent loosening of the housing from the DIN rail, a tool is required to remove the housing, which can make removal of the housing difficult and/or time consuming.
It would be advantageous if an improved device or method for attaching a device to and removing a device from a DIN rail could be developed that would allow one or more of the drawbacks discussed above and/or one or more other drawbacks to be entirely or at least partly overcome.